Whose Line is it Anyway Armada Style!
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Armada) CHAPTER THREE! Props, hats, and things that shouldn't have ejector seats! Thanks to anyone's idea i used and i forgot to mention! R&R!
1. Round one: Helping hands!

Whose Line Is It Anyway?! Transformers Armada Style!!

DMK: Welcome to T.A Whose Line is it Anyway where everything is made up and the points don't matter! Yes' that's right, the points mean diddly-squat!! Today we have a great line up of you favorite Armada Mechs!

Audience: ::fanfare::

DMK: In this game the winner goes on to uh... win the grand prize! Anyway we have four great contestants today, let's meet them!

((Camera pans over to the stage where the lights are dark. The lights come on and the audience cheers again))

DMK: First up, we have everyone's favorite Autobot, Hotshot!

((Audience cheers. Hotshot grins and waves))

DMK: Next, we have the always interesting, Jetfire!

((The audience continues to cheer as Jetfire nods toward the crowd and also waves))

DMK: Our third contestant, from the Decepticons, we have the whiny Blender-Butt!!

((Audience laughs at Cyclonus' reaction))

Cyclonus: The name's Cyclonus, NOT Blender Butt!! Get it right next time!!

DMK: Riiiggghht. Anyway, our last contestant is the Decepticon-turned-Autobot, Starscream!!

((Audience cheers while Screamy grins and waves))

Caitlin: All right, for out first game, we have HANDS! (((A/n: I have NO idea what it's called, if you know, please tell me!!)))

((Audience cheers as the Transformers give DMK a blank look))

DMK: This game's for Jetfire and Hotshot, so could you two please come down?

((Jetfire and Hotshot head to the center of the stage, where there's a table with various kitchen items. There's also an apron with the saying "KISS THE COOK" on it))

DMK: For this game, Hotshot, you're a TV cook trying to teach people how to make a casserole thingy, and you can't use your hands. Jetfire gets to do that. Get ready you two!

Hotshot: ::groans and puts on the "KISS THE COOK" apron, then he sticks his hands behind his back as Jetfire puts his own hands through the crooks of his arms:: [mumbles] I'm ready...

Jetfire: Me too!

DMK: Okay, then start!

Hotshot: (in his best Italian accent) Bonjourno! Uh... today we-ah gonnah make ah yummy casserole! Now, letsah begin with thah ingredients... ::pauses, until Jetfire starts grabbing things off of the table:: Now, letsah see..

((Jetfire picks up a frying pan [[(((a/n: Negaprion's weapon of choice)))]] and hurls it over Hotshot's shoulder, hitting Starscream on the head))

Starscream: OW! Why you-!!

((Audience and DMK crack up. Cyclonus cackles. Starscream hits Cyclonus on the head))

Hotshot: Oookay... I guess we aren't-ah gonna useah dat. ::smirks at Starscream rubbing his head:: Now, to put the ingredients in-ah da pan...

((Jetfire grabs some nasty-looking veggies and instead shoves them into Hotshot's mouth))

Hotshot: ::gags and coughs:: [normal voice] JETFIRE!! *cough, hack* [back to Italian accent] Whoo, thatsa some-ah nasty stuff-ah there... *cough, gag* Forget-ah da casserole, just order pizza!!

*BUZZ!! BUZZ!! BUZZ!!

((Audience is laughing, DMK is grinning. Hotshot is coughing all the way back to his chair. As Jetfire passes Starscream the gives him a high-five))

DMK: Well, that was certainly, *ahem* entertaining. Hotshot, you get 100 points for wearing the apron, five hundred for that great accent, and one thousand for stomaching whatever Jetfire just shoved down your throat.

((Hotshot glares at Jetfire))

DMK: Jetfire, you get two hundred points for smacking Screamy on the head with the frying pan, and four hundred for shoving whatever that was in Hotshot's mouth.

((Jetfire smirks))

DMK: And Screamy, you get three hundred for getting hit in the head with the evil frying pan.

Starscream: ::looks surprised:: Maybe I should get hit in the head more often then...

DMK: I wouldn't. Then you'd end up as dumb as Blender-Butt.

Cyclonus: IT'S CYCLONUS!!!

DMK: Whatever. Now, onto round two!

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

So? How was that? Funny? Boring as hell? Tell me, I'd like to know. Please? I don't know all of the games on Whose Line, so if you have any good ones, tell me the names and I'll put it on here... pweeze?!


	2. Round two: Lets make a date chaos!

DMK: Oh yay!! You like me, you really like me!! Thank you for all your help with the different games, now I have some great torture *cough* I mean, games for the TF's to play. Now get ready for Whose Line is it Anyway, Armada Style, where everything's made up and the points don't matter, just like Thrust!

Thrust: [offstage] HEY!!

DMK: Whatever. Anyway, we have a great competition set up, thanks to the help of: Cobalt, Agent A.T., Negaprion, Radonna_ Dash, and Shadow Wolf (((thank you SO much...))). The next game we have is called Let's Make a Date!!

All the bots: -_- ??

Hotshot: Uhhh, there's no chicks. How are we supposed to-?

DMK: [interrupts] -We'll improvise. That's why this is called improv, you see?

Hotshot: Oooookay?

DMK: And since you've been forcefed evil veggies, you get to be the bachelorette!

Hotshot: Awwwww!

((Starscream, Cyclonus, and Jetfire chuckle.))

DMK: You're not getting off that easy. Would you three come down so you can get your little paper thingies that say who you're gonna have to act like???

((the three other bots groan and reluctantly take their seats on the stools that have been set up after taking their little sheets of paper describing their quirks))

DMK: You all understand how to play, right?

((the four TF's nod sullenly. Jetfire reads his sheet and it says "Blurr, G1". Starscream's said "Master Asia, G-Gundam". Cyclonus' reads "Drunk Mariachi"))

DMK: Okay, then begin!

Hotshot: Umm, bachelor #1, if I were a... um, sandwich, what kind of meat would you be?

Bachelor #1 (Starscream): Bwahahaha! Stupid Pupil! I wouldn't be meat! Because I am superior to deli meat!!! You are a fool!!! Bwahahaha!!

Hotshot: Uhhh, that's nice... Okay onto bachelor #2. Same Question.

Bachelor #2 (Jetfire): ::takes in a deep breath:: Whatdoyoumeanmeat?Icannotbemeat.Whatastrangequestiontobeaskingatatimelikethis.ButifIhadotbeakindofmeatIwouldbebaloney. ::gasps for air afterward::

Hotshot: {Dr. Evil- style} Right. Onto Bachelor #3. What's your answer?

Cyclonus: ::glares at DMK for torturing him so, sighs and begins:: [starts in a slurred Spanish accent] *hic* No comprende Ingles... {starts singing} De Colores, De Colores se vistan los *hic* yeepah yeepah andele! Uno Tequila, dos Tequila, tres Tequila... ::pretends to pass out::

*BUZZ!! BUZZ!! BUZZ!!

((Audience is laughing for about five minutes... DMK finally regains her composure.))

DMK: Oh my, that was certainly interesting... ::giggles:: well, Hotshot, can you guess who everyone was?

Hotshot: Okay, well, I know Starscream was that evil old guy from that Gundam show.

DMK: You're right, Master Asia from G-Gundam.

((Audience cheers))

Hotshot: Uhh, Jetfire was a guy on a sugar rush? Oh wait, he was the old Blurr from Generation 1!

((Jetfire nods. Audience applauds again))

Hotshot: And I'd have to say Cyclona-butt was a Drunk Mariachi guy.

DMK: You are absolutely right, my friend! Give it up for all four of them! They deserve it!

((crowd goes wild as the four go back to their chairs))

DMK: Now for points... Hotshot, you get 100 for guessing all three of them right, and Jetfire, you get 200 for being able to talk at that speed, and one hundred for being the only one to actually answer the question.

((Audience cheers again. Jetfire removes his mask for a second and pours himself a glass of Energon))

DMK: Starscream, you get three hundred points for doing such an *cough* accurate portrayal of Master Asia, And Cyclonus, for making me laugh and so freely humiliating yourself, you get five hundred points.

((Cyclonus grins.))

DMK: Alright! Another well-played round! Come back next time to see these four Mechs make themselves look like total clowns! For now, be well, stay happy, and don't do drugs!! Peace, love, and crabs to all!! 

@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@

Better? :D Hope ya liked it! TTFN, Ta ta for now!!!


	3. Round Three! Hats, Props, and things you...

DMK: OHMIGOD! IM BACK! …well, for two and a half little teeny games, but that's better than nothing, right? Anyway, I thought of this after watching the real who's line show the other night, but added a few things here and there! Uhh… sooo WELCOME TO WHOS LINE IS IT ANYWAY, TRANSFORMERS ARMADA STYLE!

*audience cheers*

DMK: Alrighty, this first little game has no real name, ((because I forgot it… ^^'')) but you four have to pantomime or act out scenes pertaining to the topic given! So come on down you three! ^____^

*all four bots leave their chairs and come to the center stage*

DMK: alrighty then you guys! The first topic iiiiiis… "Things that shouldn't have ejector seats"

Hotshot: *bites his lip to stifle a laugh* …niiiiice… 

DMK; No more criticisim! Now… BEGIN!

Cyclonus; *shakes his head ashamedly and gets shoved out by Starscream* *pantomimes unzipping pants and sitting down….*

BUZZ!

Hotshot: *dashes up to the desk at which DMK is sitting and hits the buzzer* *pretends to watch an invisible K get 'ejected' from the host's seat*

BUZZ!

Jetfire: *girly voice* Oh Clairce, I've been wantin' this perm for so long! *mimics sitting in a hairdresser's chair*

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

DMK: well I don't know if the readers liked that one, buuuuuut, I'll give each of you 500 points because I felt like it… anyway, the next topic iiiiiiis: "Things you'd find in Prime's daily planner"

Cyclonus: *walks out pretending to be writing on a notepad* 9 a.m.; WATCH SOAPS!!!

BUZZ!

Hotshot: *walks out also pretending to be writing* 10:00 a.m.; Practice 'righteous leader speeches'

BUZZ!

Jetfire: *shrugs, walks out, and pantomimes the same thing* Noon; PLOT WORLD DOMINATION!!!

BUZZ!

Starscream: *walks out, writing into his hand with an invisible pen* 8 p.m.; Blow up, I mean _pick up_ dates

BUZZ!

Cyclonus; *steps out one last time, mimicing the same thing* 9 p.m.; BINGO!!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!

DMK: Whoo, you guys are runnin a little dry on the humor tap, aren't ya? Anyway, that's it for that game, moving onto… PROPS! ^_^ 

*audience cheers again*

DMK: Though there's a twist, its more of a combo between 'hats' and 'props' so you get to switch after every few jokes! Now, there are going to be two teams of two, Cyclonus, and Hotshot, and Jetfire and Starscream!

*said transformers split off into the two teams*

DMK: Okay, Hotshot and Cyclonus, here's your box with your props, and there is yours, Jets and Screamy!

*both teams take their prop boxes and dig though them. Hotshot pulls out a rope first, while Starscream pulls out a big black foam fuzzy ball*

DMK: alright, BEGIN!!

Hotshot: *twirls rope like a lasso while Cyclonus is on his hands and knees* YEEHAH! GET ALONG LITTLE DOGGIE!

Cyclonus; *a bit unenthusiastically* moo moo…

BUZZ!

Jetfire; *sticks foam ball thingy on his head* *random gang sign* Yo yo, Shizzle mah hizzle dizzle dawg! Peace I'm out! Word.

BUZZ!

Cyclonus; *ties rope around Hotshot's neck while he's on his hands and knees, pretending to walk him like a dog*

BUZZ!

Starscream: *now has a strange black beehive looking thingy* *grimaces and puts it on* *Elvis accent* Uh, thankya, thankyaverymuch… *gyrates hips ala Elvis-style which gets squeals from the fangirls*

BUZZ!

Hotshot: *bald cap* hello. My name is Really. Really Safe Head.

BUZZ!

Jetfire: *has a candle* *puts it over his head* OH! I GOT AN IDEA!

BUZZ!

Cyclonus; *bright yellow foam music note* *funky accent* My, isn't this new hair do simply mah-valous?

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

DMK: heehee, that was a little better, one bazillion points to Starscream for the great Elvis impersonation! And uh… half a bazillion for everyone else!

*audience cheers at this*

DMK: Alright! That's it for this episode! Until I write some more, I'll see ya! Oh, and don't forget to review!!!!!!!

***screen fades to black***

THE END OF CHAPTER 3!!!!!


End file.
